


A perfect fit

by jenn_mischievious_mind



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Peggy Carter, Bathing/Washing, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Bucky Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, bucky smut, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenn_mischievious_mind/pseuds/jenn_mischievious_mind
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes stumbles upon you, a lady that got him wrapped around her finger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so excuse my rough english.
> 
>  
> 
> In the idea that Bucky and Steve came back to Brooklyn after the war and never went near a freaking train.

It was one of those nights you needed a drink after a big day at work. Sitting at the bar quietly sipping on your gin, some loud giggles brought your attention to a table where 2 young women were seated, almost drooling while listening to a guy who was standing in front of their table. 

As you returned to your drink shaking your head, a man sat beside you and began to talk about some party he wanted to invite you at. Focusing on your drink you didn’t see another guy coming on your left. The man was still babbling, having enough you cut him off.

“Have I given you any sign at all that I care?” he looked at you in disbelief.

“Go bore someone else!” you took your purse and stood up ended up face to face with the man on your left. He had deep blue eyes, a defined jaw, and tousled brown hair. He was staring at you in a awe. You cocked an eyebrow at him and left avoiding the same two girls of earlier running to him.

 

A few days later you went out of the same bar, tired and a bit tipsy you took a few steps then stopped breathing deeply the night air, your head tilting back, eyes closed. Looking for new suppliers who accept working with a woman was a damn big challenge, while it shouldn’t, what’s wrong with them!

You sighed opening your eyes, gazing at the starry night, the moon was full and the sky was clear. Suddenly a commotion not far from you tore your attention from the sky. Walking down the street you stopped at an alley where the noises came from.

“You little rascal, you really think you can take down the three of us!?” you heard men voices “Look at you, a woman could beat you!” rolling your eyes at the last sentence you caught a glimpse of a small man surrounded by three tall guys. You saw him getting punched and couldn’t let this continued. 

You snatched your 6 inches leather sap from your purse, and walked to them, the sound of your heels on the pavement made them turn around.

“Well, lads, what do we have here. You’re lost little one?” One asked licking his lips and checking you out.

“Disgusting!” you muttered, “Leave him alone, would you!”

They laughed “Is she yours?” The other asked the small guy who was still in defensive stance. Another came to you grabbing your left arm.

“Hands off, while I’m being nice.” glaring at him.

“Oh oh, you got yourself a feisty one! I can tell you won’t be this gutsy when I’ll be done with you!”  he said with a sultry voice.

“So will you!” you whacked him in the temple with the slapper, he stumbled against the wall onto a pile of wood cases falling unconscious.

The two others were briefly taken aback, but one of them stomped towards you while the other blocked the small guy from helping you. Keeping a cool head, you dodged his fist, striking at the nape of his neck, he fell down head first in the main street. A man then appeared at the alley entry, looking at the man at his feet who was wriggling on the ground holding his neck. 

“There you are!” he sighed sounding annoyed, you were ready to slap him with the sap but he raised his hands in defense.

“Wow, I’m on your side.” He past by you still looking at you with a grin. You watched as he removed the last guy from the alley, kicking his butt.

“I see you find yourself a new knight, buddy.” the tall man said helping his friend up.

As you walk to the main street, you could finally see clearly thanks to the lamp post. The small guy was blond and had a look full of determination yet you could see he was gentle and friendly, without mentioning a bloody lip and brow bone.

“I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry you got involved into this, he gestured at the alley, thank you nevertheless. My name is Steve Rogers.” he reached out his hand, that you gladly shook.

“No worries. Y/N.” He smiled at you, then your attention went to the man who had been staring at you since you exited the alley. You knew him, it was the man that starred at you at the bar the other night!

“And you would be …?” you asked the clean-cut man.

“James Buchanan Barnes miss, but call me Bucky.” He took your hand and kiss it as a gentleman would do. Steve slightly scoffed at the scene, making you crack a smile.

He lingered his hold. “Can I have my hand back, M.Barnes?” you inquired slightly amused by the duo. He smiled and released your hand.

“I shall now leave you, gentlemen. Have a nice evening, may you not encounter more trouble.” You wink at Steve, who turned rosy looking everywhere but at you.

“Let me walk you home! That’s the least I can do after helping out this fellow.” Bucky requested pointing at Steve, this latter slapping his friend’s hand from his face, flashing a smile, you declined the offer. “That won’t be necessary, thank you.” You waved once and crossed the road disappearing at the corner.

.

On the way back to there building apartment, Bucky couldn’t shut it.

“Man I told you she is incredible! She is sassy, independent, she knows how to fight and she’s not afraid of speaking her mind. I must see her again, man!”

Steve looked at him blabbing about Y/N. Bucky often talked about women but not that way, since he had met her at the bar, Steve had heard about Y/N every day. Bucky seemed genuinely interested in Y/N.

“What are you going to do then?” Steve asked his friend, this latter smiled.

“I’m going to find her and marry her!” Steve laughed, Bucky lightly punched his friend’s shoulder.

.

Your late parents’ store was a little tailor shop that you inherit after their death. It was only Oliver, a man in his early 30, and you. Even though the store had enough clients you couldn’t afford another employee so the work days could be quite difficult sometimes but fortunately not today. The store bell rang as another customer came in.

“Hello sir, what can I do for you?” you heard Oliver, his tone was different than with the previous client, you smiled at yourself, it must be quite the man in front of him.

“Well, hello, I was wondering if your boss could make me a new suit.” the voice was oddly familiar.

“Yes sir, she’s finishing with a client, have a seat. I’ll inform her.” Oliver went behind a curtain leading to the fitting room.

“Y/N a handsome young man is here to get a fit…by you” he winked.

You cocked an eyebrow at him, putting the measuring tape around your neck, you had not reckoned to have another appointment. You finished taking the measures of the gentleman in front of you.

“That is it for me, sir, It will be ready in about 3 weeks. I let you see with Oliver for the rest.”

He thanked you, shaking your hand. Writing down the measurements still seated at your desk, you erased the writings on your wrist and smoothed your pants. Opening the curtains to the store you smirked and put a hand on your jutting out hip.

“Well good morning Mr. Barnes, what can I do for you today?” He turned around a big smile plastered on his face.

“Good morning Miss Y/L/N.” he approached you. “Bucky, please. I’d like a tailored suit?” You look at his playful smirk adorned his pretty facial features. 

“Alright. Bucky! Follow me.” Oliver was there, removing some jacket from the cloth rack. “Oliver I’m not available for the next twenty minutes,” you informed him, going to your desk. “Yes ma'am” he nods, going back to the store.

“Would you please remove your shirt and pants, you can change in here.” as you lead him in the changing area, Oliver passed his head between the curtains. “Y/N ..what are you doing exactly?” he whispered amused but at the same time quite worried. You waved him off, smirking.

Bucky came back in his underwear, you turned back to him and slightly gasp standing still as you look at his chiseled chest, thick thighs and strong arms. He stepped onto the white platform in the center of the room. You had all his attention when you walk over to him stepping on the platform.

You measured the length of his arms, being very careful not to touch his skin, while you took the width of his biceps he contracted his muscle, such a show off you thought. You took your pen writing the measurements on your wrist as you always do. Putting the measuring tape across his chest, you could feel his warm breath onto your collarbone. Keeping your fingers on the tape you felt his heartbeat going faster, glancing at him as you surrounded his neck with the tape, you saw him licked his lips, you did the same as you brushed past him.

His broad back was muscular, his shoulder blades well defined, your hands hovered above it. Measuring from the base of the neck to his low back just above his peachy butt, you bit your lower lip at the view. He shivered as your index traced his way down the tape! You stepped down and went in front of him, writing on your wrist.

He was still staring at you, silent, you smirked knowing what was the next step. You put the measuring tape on his right hip, crouching down to his ankle, then you faced him rotating on your knees on the platform, it was such a daring move.

Your face inches from his crotch, you heard him inhaled, his abs contracted. Your hand slowly approached his hips putting the tape on the underwear band measuring to what you assume was the ‘end’ of his crotch.

You had not once touched him and you could see the bulge growing in his underpants, smiling to yourself. He really had nothing to be ashamed of, you felt a heat in your lower parts, tightening your thighs. Standing up slowly still facing him, he locked his gaze with yours, his eyes filled with lust, yours full of amusement as he was breathing heavily.

“I think we are done,” you stated.

“I .. I uh already?” he stuttered.

“Hm hm” you nod humming, writing the last measure on your wrist. He went to the changing room, a few minutes later he came to your desk, trying to tie his necktie.

“How did you find my store?” you asked stowing your measuring tape in a drawer.

“I kinda ..ask around, you know” he answered you still a tiny bit nervous. You finally looked at him, still bend towards your desk.

“Yeah, so you asked the girls at the bar.” You knew most of the women in this neighborhood did not appreciate you because of your work, among other things. You couldn’t care less as you had no interest in their husband or in the mores, for you a woman could do any work she’d like, wear pants, and anything a ‘man’ could do.

“Indeed…I did.” he snickered.

“Well, at least they’ve heard of my store.” you sassed.

He chuckled “May I invite you for a drink, a dance, your choice?” he asked still struggling with his tie.

“I don’t dance Bucky.” you shook your head straightening. You grabbed the necktie, swiftly doing the knot, you saw his Adam apple move has he swallowed at your closeness.

“But I do drink so I’ll think about it." you murmured tying the knot carefully, a slight smirk on your lips. He looked pleased as he followed you to the main desk, Oliver eyeing the two of you. You gave Bucky a ticket to come back try on his new suit. You both bid farewell starring at each other, totally ignoring the poor Oliver.

"Ahem … you know they don’t have to be naked right?” Oliver said leaning on the desk.

You shrugged “Yeah! I can tell he enjoyed it though” you said watching Bucky leave the store. “I bet you cannot wait for him to come back!” he said nudging at your arm, you beamed at the thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Dude she got me bad and she didn’t even touch me once” Bucky raved sat on the couch’s arm recounting what happened at the tailor shop.

“Bucky I don’t .. want the details” Steve folded the newspaper he was reading.

“No, but she has this intense look, and like a natural authority. And gosh she’s so daring, he snapped his fingers, I love that!”

“But, stop me if I’m wrong, she’s not the kind of woman you are after usually, isn’t she?” Steve asked

“Yeah, you’re right. I think I am up for something else and who knows I might consider going steady.”

“Oh!? Steve choked on a sudden lack of air. “Seriously? .. I think you’re right, Bucky looked at him, she got you bad buddy!”

Bucky fell back on the couch, hands behind his head. “She does, man, she does.”

Eventually you met Bucky at the bar a few times. He had try to take you dancing, yeah try. After a few drinks and small talks he would ask to walk you home, kissing him on the cheek every time a little bit closer to his lips, you’ve turned him down every time. 

Not tonight though. Deciding he had been enough teased and that you’ve seen his honesty in whatever there was between you. And that honestly you wanted the man. 

“Would you walk me home Bucky?” you challenged him.

He straightened, surprised. “Yes, yes it’ll be my pleasure Y/N.” He beamed, his eyes wrinkling as he stood up from the booth reaching out for your hand.

Brushing the inner of his palm, standing chest to chest, his eyes darting between your lips and your eyes. You were prone to give up the teasing right now and let him kiss you until your lips were sore but someone decided to bump in your table at this precise moment! Bucky felt you stiffened against him, looking at you he shuddered at the look you had, dark and definitely exasperate. 

“Come on, doll” he spoke softly, you took a deep breath avoiding the drunk assholes. 

.

“You live above the store?” he inquired as you stopped at the shop door.

You smirked nodding, he chuckled, if he had known. You took his hand as you step inside, leading him upstairs. All of sudden he stopped halfway through, turning back he pulled gently on your arm, stepping down he pushed your back on the wall, his fingers brushing there way up your arm, shoulder, neck where he lingered, you felt your skin prickling. His face inches from yours, your breathing hitched as the look he gave you made your knees feel weak.

“Let’s get inside Bucky” whispering as he pecked your temple. He looked at you a soft smile on his oh so kissable lips.

Pushing him gently to the modest living room, you removed your shoes, the hem of the long flared pants covering your tiny feet. 

”Last drink?” He nodded. Padded on bare feet across the floor, you joined him on the couch giving him his glass.

He had sat askew, facing you, you did the same both of your legs folded under you. He had you talk about how you inherit the store, you briefly explained given that your parents’ deaths was definitely not a turn on! He then talked about his long friendship with Steve, all the troubles this fellow seemed to search. You were envious of their relationship as your own best friend was trying to save the world somewhere far from you.

“He is brave but he should know better, he cannot fight every battle.” you denoted sipping on your drink. 

“It’s exactly what I keep telling him!” Bucky sat back flailing his arms, his head hangs back on the couch, closing his eyes. He seemed to be very concerned about his best friend’s safety.

“He’s so stubborn!” he exhaled.

You put your glass on the coffee table, and in a daring move, you straddled his laps lightly supporting yourself on his broad shoulders. His head shot up, looking at you in astonishment. 

“Doll!” his hands automatically went to your waist, yours on his chest. You leaned against him, your breasts pressing against his chest, he inhaled loudly. You whispered, lips brushing the shell of his ear.

“I want you Bucky.” 

“Y/N, are ..” you cut him “Yes I’m sure of it! Kiss me!” he flashed a smile and leaned forward, he teased you until his thin soft lips pressed against yours delicately, yet needy. 

Your fingers undoing his shirt, he let your lips go to remove your top, throwing it aside. He looked at your breast, his thumb grazing the lacy material, while his lower lip was trapped under his teeth. You pushed his shirt off, uncovering his broad shoulders and soft skin, going back to kissing him with passion.

Taking your sweet time you reached for your back, your bare breasts bouncing slightly as you removed your bra. 

“Oh, your breasts! he said in a hushed tone staring at it, they’re perfect.”

He latched his mouth on one, making you moan, the feeling of his hot tongue against your nipple, which instantly hardened as he nibbled it. Giving the same attention to the other, he cupped your breasts playing with the now perky nipples. 

Suddenly he lifted you, laying you down on the couch, you chuckled as he hovered over you. Your legs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer, his lower body on yours, feeling his growing bulge against you, you wriggled underneath him, your crotch grinding against his. 

“Bucky, I want to feel you!” you purred between kisses. It didn’t take long before you were both naked, you had licked your lips at the size and width of him, he would definitely wreck you, in a pleasurable way.

His cock pressing on your tummy while he kisses the skin just below your ear, then champing on your lobe, you jolted at the new feeling, he quickly understood he had found a sweet spot, and he didn’t let it go, you could have come just with that. Breathless you grabbed his member, he groaned. Bucky slowly buried himself deep inside of you, both looking at each other while he does so, it was exquisite! He showed so much delicacy that your whole body was more than a single erogenous zone.

“Y/N! you’re so tight!” he couldn’t hide the grin on his face as he let you adjust.

“I love the way you fill me up.” you mused and he started moving. Slowly at first, skin against skin enjoying the friction of your nipples against his. 

“Harder!” you moaned and he obliged, still relishing on your mouth and breasts.

He flipped you on your right side, legs spread, one on his torso, the other hooked on his left leg, the new position allowing him to go deeper. He slammed into you, holding your leg to keep you real close, you began feverish, shaking uncontrollably, he paused between each deep thrust making you moan even louder. Leaning forward he caught one of your breast in his mouth, your hand immediately burying in his disheveled hair as you watched him ravished your nipple.

You turned on your tummy, he kissed your back up and down, before plunging himself into you. Your mouth agape at the feels, rolling his hips slowly building you up relentlessly. You couldn’t form any word, his hands resting on each side of your head, you sucked on his thumb, he watched you intently, moaning around his finger, you released it with a pop. 

“You’re driving me crazy” he whispered underneath his breath as he quickened his pace.

“Oh god Bucky!” you cried out when he started circling your clit with his thumb, he felt you walls clenched around him.

“Come for me doll!” you reached your pick in no time, your hand tightening his grip on his, your knuckles becoming white as all your body shook under him, he came right after you in a grunt, thrusting slowly as he drew both of your orgasms.

His head now resting on your back, you were both trying to regain a semblance of steady breathing, every ounce of your body felt numb in a good way, a really good way! 

Bucky slithered between the sofa and your bare body, you turned to your side to face to him, he caressed your shoulder, his head resting on his other hand. He could not stop starring at you, you either, lost in his lusty blue eyes.

Legs intertwined, head on his chest his hand on your back, you were silently enjoying each other’s warmth. 

.

You couldn’t recall how you ended up in your bed, you must have fallen asleep briefly, when you woke up in Bucky’s arms, he was looking at something through the window. 

You sat up leaving his embrace admiring the moon shining through the window. He leisurely followed the line going down your back with his finger making you shiver, candidly turning your head to him, your hand brushed his thigh under the sheet. Bucky raised himself up caressing the skin of your sides before he moved forward to your still sensitive puss, he kissed the crook of your neck, slipping his index against your folds. Your head tilted back, his other hand running up your rib cages before tenderly grabbing one of your tit.

You then straddled him, he smiled until you reach for his manhood, you pushed him on the mattress. He loses it as you brushed your wet core against his now hard cock, your hips moving slowly while pumping him. 

“Y/N what are you doing to me, god, you’re so good!” he exhaled, gazing at you through thick lashes.

He all at once drove himself deep inside you, gasping at the feeling of him getting harder and harder inside of you. Your hands on his thighs as you rode him wildly tilted your head back. You heard him growl, his hands roaming your lower body. 

He sat up bringing you body to his, pinning you further on his shaft, you inhaled sharply and he took the opportunity to caught your lips in a searing kiss. His biceps tensing on your back, he pressed you against him, waist against waist breathless. Arms around his neck and hair you couldn’t keep up, your mind drifting away, you leaned forward, laying him back down. Leaving sloppy kisses in his neck, he moaned your name at the sensation.

He grabbed your butt pulling up his knees then pounded into you making sure to pause between each slam, gasping for air each time you chuckled at the excitement, you saw Bucky genuinely smile, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

After a few thrusts the pleasure overflowed you, loudly screaming his name, he bit your shoulder as he released himself in you in a sensual low groan. He kept you in his arms, whispering sweet nothings against your neck.

.

Word War II crashed into your lives, creating debates and topics of discord between Bucky and you, Bucky and Steve, and Steve and you. Bucky had already expressed his need to go back in the army to help his compatriots and the allies. Steve had tried twice to join the troops, he wouldn’t give up being the stubborn Brooklyn boy he was. And you, who couldn’t stand guns and the thought of losing both of them in the war as your grandma had lost her brothers and her fiancee were trying, in vain, to hold them back. Bucky would lulled you to sleep, saying he would come back no matter what, and you willingly believed him, you trusted him, it’s the war you couldn’t trust. 

.

As usual, you were working your ass off at the store, sewing, cutting fabrics between two fits. A young man, the spoiled brat type, was your next appointment, came in. Measuring the guy you felt his hand on the small of your back.

“Hands off!” Warning him.

“Oh come on sweetheart, you want it!” he grabbed your waist abruptly, grinding his lower body against yours as a dog would do.

“I said hands off!” you punched him in the guts, he gasped and stepped back.

“You ungrateful slut!” he raged then he received a jab in the face this time.

You turned around surprised.

“Bucky! you shouted I had it handled!” furrowing your brows, you didn’t want him to think he had to protect you.

“I know Y/N, it’s me who couldn’t handle a man touching you!” he answered soothing his knuckles. 

“I assure you, I have no doubt in your capacity of givin’ him hell doll!” he winked as you pushed the man out the store. Oliver glanced up then continued his counting, he was so used to it by now.

The adrenaline rushing out, you finally took a good look at Bucky, suddenly your heart shattered in pieces. He was wearing his military uniform. You wish the thought of him being handsome in his uniform would be the only one in your mind, but the realization of his departure took over, a tear rolled down your cheek.

He would leave you in the morning, but not before one more night.


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver forced you to take the day off. You went home with Bucky, for your last night together, he worshiped you even more than usual, it was all you. He ran a bath for you two to enjoy, between his kisses on your shoulder bones you told him.

”I hate that you’re leaving.” he stopped, his embrace tightened. 

“Then I’m going to do something you will adore..” he whispered.

”Stay?” You said sheepishly, you knew he won’t, but you had to try. He softly chuckled against your neck before gliding his fingers between your breasts, your chest rising under his touch. 

His strong arms draping over your shoulders, hands grazing your tummy to your pubic bone, his left hand found your nipples brushing against each of them, wet with water and bubbles, he admired your breasts glistening. Your hands reached his hair, your head turning to him you captured his lips in a sweet kiss, hand curling around his neck.

His hands skimmed down your wet body, parting your legs, caressing each of your thighs down your core, his fingers sliding swiftly from your entrance to your clit. Your mouth hung open when he pushed two finger deep within you, gently curling them, going back and forth at an unbearable slow rhythm, increasing your pleasure until his thumb lightly touched your bundle of nerves, you jolted splashing water outside the bathtub. He muffled a chuckle in your neck, your low tummy tightening at his deep voice resonated.

“You feel amazing Y/N!” a moaned escaped your mouth, your core clenching around his fingers, then he bit on your lobe and that was it, your trigger, your orgasm washed over you, your body shaking in spasms of utter pleasure. Shutting your eyes closed you leant back into his warmth, his hands roaming your body, he hugged you close.

You made love all night, you just couldn’t stop enjoying each other’s body, scent, touch, the fear of losing one another had you both stay awake until dawn, you had talked, sobbed and drowsed for about an hour.

The morning came, you woke up before him and watched him sleep, your heart sinking even more at the idea of letting him go. His eyes fluttered open, he smiled feeling your hand caressed every featured of his face, your thumb grazing his lips, he caught it between his teeth, you smiled then his arms snaked around your waist he pulled you to his warm chest where you snuggled.

Feeling his lips on your neck, you sighed at the sensation, he nibbled on your earlobe, you squirmed under him. He hovered over you while his left hand brushed your folds arching your back at his delicate touch.

“Bucky!” you whimpered. He caught your lips in a passionate kiss, biting and sucking at its lower part. 

You wanted to feel him deep inside you once again. You reached for his cock, he was already so hard, his forehead on yours he watched as you pulled long, slow strokes. His eyes fluttering closed, growling. He closed his fist around yours, squeezing a bit tighter then you both guide his throbbing cock to your wet folds, clutching his balls as he buried himself deep inside. He released a moaned as you do, his large cock stretching you for the 5th times since last night. Hands scratching his back, his head resting into your neck, his groans reaching deep inside you. You suddenly flipped him over, he tried to seat up but you pushed him a cocky smile on your face, he surrendered.

Trailing hot kisses along his hot body, from his sharp jawline by his collarbones to his nipples, to his toned abs. Your breasts framing his twitching cock, you pressed your bosoms together while kissing his abs, moving up and down slowly. Bucky grabbed the sheets, the sensation of his hard member between your breasts and the look on his face were fascinating. You pecked the head of his cock, he moaned swearing under his breath at the thrill it gave him. 

“Y/N!” he whined, you licked a long stride from the base before wrapping your mouth around the tip and sucking him gently, your tongue swirling around his thick cock. You relaxed your throat as much as you could, and took him all the way in, you endured the burning sensation as you saw Bucky’s shocked but mesmerized intense gaze on your action. You released his shaft with a little pop, suddenly he caught the back of your neck with his right hand before you could take him in again, crashing his lips on yours, tongues fighting. 

“Doll, you’re stunning!” he breathed against your sore lips. 

“I’m not done with you Sergeant!” he growled at the nickname, you straddled him, your back was facing him, he immediately grabbed your rear as you slipped on his cock with a slam, wailing at the process. You moved your hips in circle, bouncing on his shaft you felt his large hand spanked your ass hard, the slap made the muscles at your centre tightened resulting in you moaning aloud. 

“Would you do that again!” you asked him breathlessly, he complied, your head leaned backward as he did so, he took the opportunity to bring your body to his and pounded into you, while his hands roamed your body, fondling your boobs and biting your neck. 

“Bucky, I..” you cried out, feeling the tremendous bliss enveloped you “Come with me!” he grunted. You both came undone in a messy cry out.

He put the cover on your bare bodies, he went on top of you leaning on his elbows, you looked deeply into his bright blue eyes, feeling is sincerity, love, sadness, lust and dedication. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him like your life depended on it, the weight of his body on yours was nothing as you wanted him as close as possible.

.

Watching him dressing up from your bed, laid on your stomach, swinging your bare legs, outrageously naked, Bucky had trouble not looking at you. When he put his tie around his neck, he glanced at you. Chuckling you rolled on the edge of the bed and stood up totally naked and tiptoed to him.

“Get over here, Sarge” you ordered, he hesitantly took a long stride forward.

He inhaled loudly, seeing your bare bosoms pressing against his uniform, the cold buttons making them perky. You tie the necktie just like the first time you’ve flirted with him, making sure to take your time. Finally he took his cap, putting it on, you tilt your head looking at him then grabbed the cap, wearing it askew you then pulled on his tie, locking your lips with his. 

He couldn’t resist anymore and grabbed your bare butt, squeezing it. 

“Gosh doll! You’re amazing! he sighed between two sloppy kiss, I’m gonna miss you Y/N” You jumped wrapping your legs around his waist.

“You better come back Bucky Barnes!” He hugged you close, caressing one last time your soft body, his fingers grazing the small of your back, making you shivered.

“Promise.” He answered. You swept a tear before he could see it. With a final passionate kiss, holding you until he was on the doorway, and he was gone.

You plopped down on your bed, covering yourself with the sheet, the tears flowed from your eyes inevitably unable to control your feelings anymore, you cowered on yourself for a few hours, falling asleep in the fetal position.

You woke up at Oliver voice at your door. He let himself in, “Oh Y/N, he said softly, seeing the state you were in, you have to get up Boss.” 

He had seen Bucky leave when he arrived at the store, he had found it judicious to leave you alone a little before coming in.

Reluctantly you left your bed heading to the shower where you cried again. Oliver had made the breakfast, you entered the kitchen wearing your bathrobe, he caught you by the shoulders leading you to the chair, you were easy to manipulate for once, the face down but still adorning an after-sex glow that your skin couldn’t deny. 

”Here, have some!” putting a mug of coffee in front of you. You stayed both silents a few minutes, facing each other at the kitchen table. 

“Aaah I wish this war won’t take long, so I can find myself a young man and that yours come back!” Oliver dreamed out loud sighing, you inevitably smile as he recount one of his many adventure with young lads. 

.

The days went on, his absence was still unbearable even though he wrote you as much as he could. In your letters you would detailed what you wanted to do to him, and what you wanted him to do to you, some kinky stuff you’d never thought you would like to try before. You did not care a tad that someone could read the letters before him. 

He would answer that he was desperate to touch your soft skin, to lost himself into you while your fingers would be through his hair on his scalp and then run them all the way down his neck. To have his face deep between your legs while his hands would fondle your perfect breasts. Even by only reading his letters you could get off! 

It was really enjoyable and reassuring until the letters stopped, you became so worried that you focused on work to not mope around. Oliver became worried when instead of eating you would take appointments over appointments, he’d forced you upstairs to eat or he would bring the dinner down the fitting room. And he’d argued with you. You were a pain in the arse! 

“Boss! Y/N!, he snatched the pen from your hand, you have to eat! First because I need you to be healthy and second do you think James would be happy to come back to a woman in poor health!” 

You looked up at him, he wasn’t wrong but since Bucky’s letters had stop, well you stopped hoping he’d come back to you.

Oliver continued “Girl when he’ll get here you’ll have to be healthy as hell ‘coz he won’t let you sleep for a while!”

You couldn’t help but laugh, a few tears escaping your eyes. After all Oliver was a contagious optimism. You ate this day and all the others, you had to take care of yourself anyway. 

One day you were at the front desk and someone that you were not expecting pushed the door ringing the bell. 

“Hey stranger!” You scolded the oh so famous Peggy Carter as she entered your shop.

“Hi Y/N, forgive me I’ve been MIA, busy days in the army, you know.” she nonchalantly salute you.

“Actually I don’t. You know what I think about guns.” you stayed both silent for a few seconds before smiling and hugging your best friend.

“At least write me once a month, so I know you’re alive!” you said, scoffing.

Then you look behind her, your arms falling to your sides, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Oh yes, He is why I am here, his name is..” Peggy started gesturing at the strong guy trying to hide behind her.

“Steve?” you asked the tall blond man in front of you.

“Uhm Hi Y/N..” he scratched the back of his neck not looking at you in the eyes.

You approached him, studying his new aspect. Then suddenly “What have you done!” you hit him in the chest, hurting yourself more than him. No wonder you haven’t seen him this past few days!

“Y/N I’ll explain, promise, raising his hands in defense, you know I have to help.” 

You look at his new features, still feeling like you were talking to a total stranger. But the look in his eyes was still the same you saw in this dark alley about a year ago, full of determination and kindness.

“You won’t need me to kick butts for you anymore.” You crossed your arms and he chuckled.

You explained how you knew each other and Peggy explained what was the plan for Steve, you frowned at the idea, but Steve told you it was a way to get closer to the front lines, you knew that whatever you’d said he was going anyway, so you’d helped. You were measuring him, because of obviously the man needed clothes that fitted, when Steve looked at you, you had your mind elsewhere.

“What’s wrong Y/N?” he grabbed your forearm.

“Steve, I .. I haven’t heard about Bucky since a while now, his letters have stop..” you inhaled loudly, holding back tears.

“Y/N, I’ll bring him back, I promise you.” he hugged you, you felt so tiny in his arms, it used to be the other way around, yet it was comforting because you trusted this guy as much as you trusted Bucky.

“You better Rogers, or I’ll go there and kick both of your ass!” you threatened, slapping his arm with the tape. He smiled holding his biceps like he had felt the slap.

“We’re done Peggy” you called out. Oliver came out the stocks supply at the same time and gasped loudly seeing Steve’s tight t-shirt hugging his perfect chest. Peggy eyed Oliver, unblinking, almost like a predator protecting his prey, Steve being the prey. 

“No cat fight in my shop folks!” you mentioned as you went to the main desk behind the curtains.

“Hey, Peggy approached you, Steve told me about your man, James is it?” you nodded a sad smile appearing. 

“You know, she nudged your arm, if their relationship is like ours he would find him no matter what and bring him back. If you were god knows where in trouble it’s what I’d do! And you would scold me for putting myself in danger for you obviously!” she said rolling her eyes, and you both laughed. 

A few weeks after Peggy and Steve had visited your store, the phone rang Oliver answered then you heard him stammered.

“Y/N! BOSS!” he shouted.

You almost ran to the main desk worried, Oliver never shout like that, he held the phone to you with an unreadable look on his face. You became anxious until you heard Peggy’s voice.

“Gosh Peg it’s you! Is everything okay?” you inquired, hitting Oliver’s shoulder with a swatch book. He frowned with an indignant air and mouthed “What was that for!?!” 

“Yes everything’s fine, said Peggy over the phone, just wanted to let you know I’m coming back tonight, Steve too and … Y/N…he found him.”

You stopped breathing, thinking the worse had happened. 

“He is fine Y/N! you felt that she was smiling on the over end of the phone, and you dropped on your knees, relieved, you laughed nervously letting all the anxiety flow out your mind and body. “Thank you, thank you Peggy! Call me as soon as your in town! Love you” you ordered.

“Yes, ma'am! you were pretty sure she had salute, love you too sweety, see you in a couple of hours!” 

Oliver knelt down beside you, tears of joy now running down your cheeks, he sobbed with you, you apologized to him because these past few months had been hard for the both of you, mainly because of your annoying behavior, he just hugged you tight.

“Thank god, no more sloppy boss! he said aloud, wiping his tears

You laughed out loud, you didn’t even hear a customer coming in until he scraped his throat. You looked up and he stared at you two, cocking an eyebrow. Oliver stood up, helping you up your feet.

“I’ll take care of it, go make yourself decent!” he pushed you to the stairs. 

.

You entered the bar, trying hard to stay calm, your fingers twisting your purse’s trap. You saw the Howling Commandos, you remembered them from the newspapers, when you couldn’t see Buck with them, your heart started to fail you, was he really here!

“Y/N!!” He stood up from his bar tool, your felt so relieved as you saw him. Bucky lifted you, and peppered your face with kisses, your arms wrapping around his neck. You breathed in delight his intoxicating scent, one his hand on your neck while his other arm had you pinned against him by the waist, your feet not even touching the ground. Bucky’s eyes were closed, enjoying to have you in his arms at last. None of you wouldn’t let go. 

“I’m sorry I should have come to you sooner but … I didn’t want you to see me like that” he leant back looking at you apologetically. 

He was tired, you could see he had lost weight, he wasn’t wearing is all Sergeant’s uniform, his hair falling down on his forehead. You brushed his hair back with your fingertips, he closed his eyes feeling your touch, he kissed your hand keeping it on his cheek, he just wanted to feel your skin against his after all this time. 

“Can we go home, doll?” he asked you under his breath, almost pleading with his eyes, you smiled softly at the sweet name, so glad to hear it again. 

He was in need of a safe place where he could unwind, and you were willing to give him.

.


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s okay Buck, come with me” you whispered. You passed by Steve and kissed his cheek.

“Welcome back Cap, thank you!” he smiled and salute you. 

The Howling Commandos watched as you pass by them followed by Bucky at the end of your arm, some howled. You glanced at Bucky whom sheepishly look at you, somehow sorry for how the commando was behaving. You’ll let that pass for tonight, all you had in mind was bringing Sergeant Barnes home.

All the way to your place Bucky never released your waist, each time you had to stop at the crossroad, he would nuzzle his face in your hair, not saying a word just enjoying your scent and your presence.

You opened your door, throwing your purse on the couch you head to the bathroom. When you came back a minute later, Bucky was there sat on the couch back side. You reached for him and embraced him, the tip of his nose in the nook of your neck, he hugged you so tight. You felt your top dampening, when you understood you were already sobbing with him, James Buchanan Barnes wasn’t the type of patriarchal guy who hides his feelings to stay in the manly club, but to make him cry like that, you couldn’t even imagine what it was back there. You hugged him tighter at the thought.

“I’ve missed you.” he finally said, before looking at you.

You caressed his hair for a few minutes silently. He stared at you like it was the first time he saw you. You could see a part of the Bucky you had met was gone at this moment, the war had changed him and it broke your heart, he used to be such a chatty handsy charmer and here he was silent and so vulnerable. 

You led him to the bath, the air was warm, a light fog enveloping you both. You turned around, when he saw the bath he let out a little sigh of pleasure. 

“Loosen up baby” you said starting to unbutton his military coat, kissing his cheek you put the coat on your arm and left him to get change.

When you came back you were wearing in a white silk night gown. Bucky was sat in the bath, his head backwards, eyes closed. You get on your knees next to the bath, reaching the bath cloth and the soap lathering it in your hands. Then you caressed his left arm, he slightly jumped then relaxed immediately when he saw you.

“Let me.” you said gently, he smiled sitting up, his back facing you. You washed his arms smoothly, caressed his back and planted soft kisses on his neck. Your left hand roamed on his chest followed by the cloth, strands of your hair falling over his shoulders, your bosoms pressing lightly on his back as you leaned over to wash his chest. He stayed silent, eyes closed you could only hear his breathing getting heavier. 

You dropped the cloth, your right hand going further in the water following Bucky’s abs, his happy trail leading you to his shaft, as soon as your hand wrapped around him, Bucky gasped, grasping the sides of the bath.

Still kissing his neck, you start pumping him slowly but firmly, your thumb brushing the tip making him tightened his grip on the bath, he groaned as you pumped him faster, your other hand plunge in the water and gently fondled his balls. 

“Doll!” he groaned and totally lose it, he came in the water. His head fell back on your shoulder, he was breathing heavily and so were you, seeing him coming undone and the look on his face made you hope that even for a moment he forgot everything bad he went through this past few months.

You let him dry himself while you where in the bedroom preparing your clothes for tomorrow. He went in only wearing shorts although you had give him a top with it. He sat on the edge of the bed, watching you picking up some outfits.

“Come here Y/N.” he suddenly spoke. You walked to him as he reached for your waist, his arms wrapping around you as you stand between his legs, he rested his head on your tummy.

Your fingers going through his damp, disheveled hair. Sighing multiple times he finally lifted his head, his chin on your navel. You leaned in and pecked his lips. 

“You have to sleep M.Barnes.” He nodded and went under the cover while you checked if you had close the door and switch off the lights, when you came back he was already drowsing out, quietly getting in bed you felt him reaching for you, your back on his chest, he let out a sigh that said it all. Your hands caressed his arms encircling your waist, it felt so wonderful to have him next to you at last.

In the middle of the night you felt the mattress moved unusually. You opened your eyes to found him sitting on his side of the bed.

“Bucky?” you whispered. He turned around surprise.

“Sorry doll, I didn’t mean to wake you.” He laid back, facing you, you felt something was odd so you just opened your arms, he shoved his head on your chest resting his face just above your breasts, his arms wrapping around your warmed body. 

The next morning you woke up with Bucky holding you, as much as you wanted to stay in bed with him you had to go to work, you wriggled out of his hold without waking him.

You made breakfast, some eggs on toast with some bacon. On your way to the bathroom you picked in your bedroom to check on Bucky, he was still asleep, you smiled as his face was so relaxed.

You grabbed your towel and exit the shower. Gasping at Bucky who was standing right there in all his morning glory.

“God Bucky, you scared me!”

He chuckled “Sorry!” his hands snaked around your waist, as yours rest on his biceps. He started kissing your neck, your skin prickling at his touch, his sudden ‘recovery’ made you weak at the knees in a matter of seconds.

“Don’t..don’t you want to eat breakfast..” you sighed absolutely not convincing at all.

“Oh doll, I know exactly what I want to relish right now..” his lips brushed your ear lobe making you quiver.

He seized the towel and let it fall from your body to the ground, revealing your naked body to him, he couldn’t stop staring making you shiver under his gaze. It was the first time that you felt so vulnerable since he left, his body warm radiating as he leaned on you, your breath accelerating as he kissed his way down, gently nibbling on your bosoms, when he did he suddenly shivered, breathing warm hair on your nipples putting his forehead on your breasts your hands cupped the nape of his neck. He had miss your body as much as you missed his, and it was so exquisite that he had trouble coping. 

He resumed his sweet attentions. His hands on your rib cage tickling you in a pleasant way, he knelt down, fingers caressing your skin till it finds your buttocks that he fondled, circling your navel with kisses, he tightened his grip around your legs. His thumbs rubbing soft circles in the inner of your tights dangerously close to your intimate parts. You took a deep breath when his left hand went to your ankle, making his way up caressing your skin to your knee, he lifted it on is shoulder. He peppered kiss the flesh on the way to your womanhood. Your mind was blank, enjoying every of his gentle touches. 

His thin delicate lips pecked your sex and you moaned jolting, gripping the towel rack. His tongue slowly moved beyond the folds, building you up, going further in following every of your moan. None of his fingers went near your intimate part, he was undoing you only with his tongue, you had almost forget the feeling of this wave of pleasure growing inside. Hands gripping at his silky hair, struggling to keep still, Bucky felt you were on the edge so his lips closed around the bundle of nerves and you came undone, moaning loudly, he sucked on it drawing out your orgasm.

With a final kiss, he stood up, drying his mouth with a towel before kissing you passionately, tasting yourself on his tongue, your eyes still closed. He pressed you on the sink, you felt his arousal on your tummy, desire flowed through your body, both of you wanted more, but not now though.

One cannot break away from James Buchanan Barnes so easily, he followed you to the bedroom, getting in your way as you tried to dress up, you sighed at yourself trying hard to resist him, the store could not open without you and customers hearing you moan was not a good idea for the business.

“Wearing a dress today?” he asked surprised, he must have seen you in a dress like less than a dozen times.

“Why? You don’t like it?” you look at yourself, swirling the fabric. 

He went to you “Oh no doll, I love it that’s the problem, you’re lovely, but I have to tell you, his right hand went up your thigh lifting your dress, I’d rather keep you undress.” 

The muscle between your legs clenched, good lord that man was trouble! You had your way to make him beg for your body, but he definitely had his too!

He gave up with one condition.

"Make sure to come up immediately after work, I’ll …” he whispered in your ear everything he wanted to do to you, resulting in you blushing hard and whimpering as he nibbled on your lobe.

You pushed by a chuckling Bucky, as you reached the door he pinned you on it, his all body pressing against yours, his warm breath fanning against your cheekbones, his fine lips found yours, deepening the kiss, his hands cupping your face.

“I love you Y/N!” he murmured against your lips.

Your lips then moved to his cheek, leaving trails of sweet kisses to his temple. Pressing gently your soft lips on his eyelids he let out the tension in his shoulders, relaxing in your touch, he was still in recovery even if his needs were real, this tension was a reminder that he was still damaged and much more vulnerable than you thought. After a long hug, you let him get ready as he was supposed to meet Steve at his place. 

.

Finally getting downstairs, Oliver was already there.

“Good morning boss!” Oliver greeted you, yawning right after.

“Good it is, indeed.” your fingers drummed on the desk before swiftly putting your measuring tape around your neck.

“Someone had fun.” Oliver wriggled his eyebrows, joining you at the desk.

“You can talk! I saw you last night, in the company of a young man!” you’re the one wriggling your eyebrows at him this time.

“He was really .. ardent! he shuddered, “you?”

You grinned. “He was..he is, you leaned on the desk, devoted!”

Oliver let you in your reverie and went to the front door, putting up the OPEN sign, arranging the cuff links and ties.

You were now storing new pants then Bucky appeared beside you, thinking of what he said earlier about what he had in mind for you, you bit your lip, his pupils getting wider as he saw you do so, yours were probably black with lust at this point. Snaking his harm around your waist, he leaned in kissing you fervently, your nails scraping his scalp it made him shivered, he slightly spanked your butt eliciting a little moan from you.

“James Buchanan Barnes you are trouble. And I love you!” His face lightening up, you saw a glint in his eyes before he smirked, grabbing one of your butt cheek while kissing you, you chuckled swatting his hand from your buttocks.

“Go away troublemaker, I got work to do!” He winked and salute Oliver on his way out.

Oliver was back at the desk, arms crossed, staring at you. You shrugged at him.

“Naughty boss!” He shook his head grabbing some hangers.

.

Bucky came back around 6pm when you were about to close the store, before you could say anything, Bucky had you stuck between him and the main desk. His lips on yours, needy almost desperate, he caught your legs and made you jump on the edge of the desk, encircling his waist with your legs you brought him closer grabbing the lapels of his jacket. He cupped your face, gently sweeping your hair behind your ears, you pulled back a brief second looking deeply into his eyes, it killed him, it made him want to kiss you even more, unable to be separated from your lips for a second longer. His hands reclaiming your entire body, caressing the small of your back to your waist then he caught the hem of your dress inching it up your legs. Having trouble with his shirt’s buttons you yanked it open, the buttons flying on the floor. 

“Someone’s eager.” He said chuckling between kisses.

“Lil reminder, you just pinned me on the desk James Barnes!” you punched his chest lightly.

“Well, I need my girl to feel how much I missed her!” At these words you shivered, oh good lord you couldn’t wait. 

He bit on your jawline, then your neck sucking on the skin, you were pretty sure to have a bruise later on. His hands going further up you thighs, you were breathing heavily at his touch, your own hands scratching his back.

“Oh my goodness me!!” You both startled at Oliver’s voice. His shock face quickly transforming into a smirk. 

“Don’t mind me, sweethearts, I’ll .. see myself out!” He took his coat and with an acute voice said “Have fun!” making sure to put the CLOSED sign before leaving. You both shrugged.

“We won’t make it upstairs, won’t we!?” you asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

“I’m afraid so doll!” he answered smirking like the devil, you rolled your eyes at him as he chuckled.

Your hands roamed on his chest, removing his shirt, you admire his perfect bust, he looked down at your fingers tracing their way down his chest, stopping at edge of his pants. He let you in charge, you kissed his chest, up his neck, your hand dragged lower, along his front tracing the length of his hard cock through the fabric. He inhaled, his hands on your thighs tightening, still kissing his neck and collarbone you unfastened his trousers, slipping your hand in his shorts, feeling his hard swollen cock. He cursed under his breath, as you stroke him. When he regained a bit of control, his hand went up cupping your sex through you panties, he immediately pushed aside the fabric caressing your wet folds, you sucked in a sharp breath when he inserted two fingers in you. 

“Bucky I can’t wait no more!” grabbing the back of his neck, you crashed your lips against his. He discarded your panty after removing his own underwear. He grabbed your thighs once more, sliding you on the edge of the desk, Bucky standing at attention between your legs. He kissed you hard, grabbing his shaft, he finally buried himself inside you, both sighing at the sensation, that feeling of being complete that both of you missed so much. None of you could find the words. His fingers pressed into your flesh, he pulled back his length almost completely and slowly pushed back in, you both moaned, your head lolling back. 

He started thrusting trying his best not be too impatient but your constant moans and praises had him mesmerized. Leaning on the desk, you fumble with the buttons of your dress, the sleeves sliding down your arms, Bucky groaned as you revealed your bra less breasts, you had to remove the uncomfortable fabric earlier today.

"You are one of a kind Y/N!” He mused, one of his strong, rough hand skimming your body until he got a good gentle grip on your breast, his thumb playing with your perky bud. You arched at his touch and as he fasten his pace, feeling you were at the rim, he pulled back his shaft leaving you hollow, he smirked at your furrowing brows. Grabbing your waist he helped you get down the desk and spun you around, caressing your buttocks while kissing the back of your neck, he then staved into you, your fingers intertwined with his on your hip, the other grabbed a hold of his muscular ass, contracting at each thrust. He was needy but not rough, his arms trapped your body against him, his biceps pressing against your bosoms, a hand on your neck, he kept you still from writhing under the pleasure he was giving you, he suddenly smacked your butt cheek eliciting a louder moan from you both as you clenched around him. His thrusts became uneven as he was about to lose it, you tightened your grip on his biceps. He let out a guttural moan as he released himself inside you, you followed closely crying out.

Both panting, you winced as he removed himself from you, already missing the feeling. Facing him you stand on your tiptoes, your fingers caressing his jawline beckoning him forward, he obliged, keeping a finger under his chin you kissed him passionately. He embraced your body, his warm sweaty skin against yours feeling so right. 

The fact of having you naked in his arms made him realize that he had really returned from this hell that was war, and that was the most beautiful feeling ever. 

“We should maybe, go upstairs.” he breathed against your temple.

“Maybe…” you caught his lips in a searing kiss, caressing the nape of his neck. 

You barely made it upstairs, until you pushed him on the bed, he quickly took over, binding your hands with his above your head as he kissed you over and over, grinding his erect member against your sensitive part. Your bodies tangled, as you made each other feel the love you had for one another. 

.

The next day you were having a coffee break at noon with Oliver, around the fabrics table, you saw him staring at you from across it.

You put down your mug “What?” 

“Nothing, just … did you wipe the desk?” he snorted. 

You threw him a piece of fabric.

“Of course I did! But hey I guess we’re even.” you took a sip while he looked at you wondering.

“Remember Samuel? In the fitting room?” you pursed your lips, leaning on your fist.

“Oh! .. right.” he blushed and played with a piece of fabric. 

“Yeah.That time.” You nodded smiling at his blushing face while drinking your coffee.


End file.
